Opening 43: Sekai wa Anata no Iro ni Naru
Anterior Opening--------------------------------Siguiente Opening '''Sekai wa Anata no Iro ni Naru '''es el cuadragésimo tercero opening del anime de Detective Conan que empieza en el episodio 817 (La novia desaparecida) y acaba en el episodio 844 (La liga de detectives en una confusión, 2ª parte). Sinopsis Video Letra |-|Original = Tou ni akirameta no kai kodoku na tabi ni deru no wa Itsuka hanashiteita daro nani mo semeteru wake ja nai Karamitsuku musuu no ito Kudaranai zatsu na hi mo arasoi ni makeru hi mo Tadotteikeba dokoka de sou shimuketa jibun ga iru Ikutsuka no higeki sae Yume no chuujitsu na saigen kamo Aa kono sekai wa Anata no iro ni naru yo Toki ni yasashiku Toki ni zankoku made ni Hakidasu kotoba wa kaze ni notte tondeiku Kurikaesareru fujouri kuruimakuru sukejuuru Ase ni mamireguttari chiisana koukai no renzoku Dokomade fumiyottemo wakariaenakattari Machigatta houkou ni ki wo tsukai tsuzuketari Saki no mienu tonneru wo Sore demo mada susundeku Aa kono sekai wa Anata no iro ni naru yo Itai hodo sakende Senmei na asu wo mitsume Umareta kanjou wa nami wo tsukuridasu Bokura ga kyou mo miteru no wa Magire mo nai shinjitsu Aijou no mama ni ikiru no wa Dare mo issho na no ni Aa kono sekai wa Anata no iro ni naru yo Shinchou ni tsubuyaite Daitan ni ugoite Shiboridasu yuuki wo dareka ga miteiru |-|Inglés = You've already given up on leaving all alone? Like I said, don't worry, nobody blames you We are each just a knot of infinite threads Days nothing gets done, days you lose in battle... Look back and you'll find seeds leading to those yous Even every tragedy you face... Could merely be forgotten nightmares rekindled Ah, this world... The color it will take depends on you Sometimes it may be kind Sometimes even cruel Every word you speak takes wings upon the wind Incessant unreasonable requests, schedules that waver Covered in sweat and exhausted, yet still so many little regrets I'm here trying to compromise, but it's never enough for you Just concerns so misplaced they're going the wrong way This tunnel has no end in sight But even so, I'll keep on walking Ah, this world... The color it will take depends on you Scream out so loud it hurts Gaze into the bright tomorrow The feelings you give birth to will make ripples What we face today and every day... It's the unmistakable truth Although each of us lives life... Within the whims of our emotions Ah, this world... The color it will take depends on you So speak carefully And act boldly There's always someone watching as you take courage |-|Español = ¿Ya te has dado por vencido solo? Como dije, no te preocupes, nadie te culpa Cada uno es sólo un nudo de hilos infinitos Días en vano, días que pierdes en la batalla... Mire hacia atrás y encontrará semillas que llevan a esos tus Incluso cada tragedia que enfrentas... Podrían ser simplemente pesadillas olvidadas reavivadas Ah, este mundo... El color que tomará depende de ti A veces puede ser amable A veces incluso cruel Cada palabra que hablas toma alas sobre el viento Incesantes peticiones irrazonables, horarios que vacilan Cubierto de sudor y agotado, pero aún así muchos pequeños arrepentimientos Estoy aquí tratando de hacer un compromiso, pero nunca es suficiente para ti Sólo preocupaciones tan mal colocadas que van por el camino equivocado Este túnel no tiene fin a la vista Pero aún así, seguiré caminando Ah, este mundo... El color que tomará depende de ti Grita tan fuerte que duele Mirar el brillante mañana Los sentimientos que dan a luz hará ondulaciones Lo que enfrentamos hoy y cada día... Es la inconfundible verdad Aunque cada uno de nosotros vive la vida... Dentro de los caprichos de nuestras emociones Ah, este mundo... El color que tomará depende de ti Así que habla con cuidado Y actuar con valentía Siempre hay alguien mirando mientras tomas coraje Categoría:Openings